Wanted
by HelloBeautiful
Summary: Draco finally realizes his feelings for Hermione but doesn't know how she will react to this. Finally, he shows her he really cares by one last gesture that really makes Draco feel that he's wanted. An: This story is told by Draco's P.O.V.


A/N: This is My second fanfic I have posted here and it's a one shot so, maybe if you guys think its okay I could do some more chapters but that's totally up to you. Obviously its not very good right now, because I'm really tired but, constructive criticism really helps a lot. Thank you all for your support I am really thankful!

"Get off me, Granger!" I yelled. My voice cracked in the process and I could feel the hot red blood rush to my cheeks. I didn't know how else to react, knowing that her beautiful face was so close to mine. I freaked.

Oh great, I thought. Of course it was up to me, a Malfoy, to yell at someone who didn't intentionally fall on me. I mean, it was actually my fault but I wouldn't let a thought like that escape from anywhere but the back of my mind.

"Geez, Malfoy, calm down," said a very flustered Hermione, releasing herself from my arms.

As our punishment for bickering in class about who-knows-what, we were forced to do a 500 word report on how Hogwarts came to be, so we headed off to the library to study. I thought I should go with her because she was known as the 'brainy little know-it-all' and I sure as hell could use a passing grade.

When we arrived I saw Hermione. How odd... I actually, for the first time, used her name. Anyways, she was standing on the edge of the bookshelf stretching as far as her petite arms could go to reach a book titled Hogwarts: The Passing of Time. She squirmed, lowered her arm, shifted her weight, and tried again but this time lifting the opposite arm. At this sight I couldn't help but laugh, though I tired so hard to keep it in.

She glared at me giving me the 'what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at' look but this just made me laugh harder. Before I knew it I was rolling around on the ground clutching my sides because my muscles were aching from laughing so hard. I barely even noticed her start to laugh, and lose her balance. She slipped and started to head for the ground.

Something inside of me clicked. I had never moved so fast in my life, but I knew that if I didn't do a thing, she could have broken something or ended up far worse than what she had gotten.

I caught her in my arms as gently as I could but the impact made my knees weak and with a thump I fell to the floor with her on top of me with my body cushioning her fall. It was almost as if I hadn't wanted her to get hurt. No, no that couldn't be it. I was just acting on reflex, Err, was I?

But she knew I wasn't. It was this act that made her smile and her face turned a light shade of pink. I looked into her eyes for the very first time and felt something incredible - something I couldn't explain. It overcame me with a wave of happiness but a hint of sadness too, knowing I couldn't have her if it wasn't for that bloody Harry Potter and Ron Weaselbee (as I called him). I could have had her a long time before the fall.

Thinking of them made me full with rage and I told Hermione to get off even though I didn't really mean it. I must have sure showed vulnerability through my eyes because she gave me a smile that made my heart melt. I felt like an idiot.

"You alright, Draco?" she asked, managing to get to her feet.

"I'm fine,_ Hermione_." I smirked and specifically put emphasis on her first name, as she called me by mine. Her voice sounded sweet and concerned. She too had never used my first name before and it struck me with self - confidence. I watched her lips move with the sound of my name. Draco, Draco, Draco. I dreamed of those same lips nights before and I longed to feel her touch. I had no idea where these feelings for Hermione came from. It was like they came out of nowhere. I knew I fancied her in the earlier years but I never knew it would turn out to this.

What would my father say? He would probably shun me, not as if he hadn't before but this time it would be for good. I also dreamed about her beauty. She looked so perfect in this light and I was finally getting to see the true side of her. I was lost in a dream where her sweet voice was calling mine Draco, Draco, Dra…..

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

"Merlin, Granger! Your making me bleed through the ears here. First I save you and this is how I get repaid? By becoming deaf?" I said sarcastically. This made her giggle lightly and she held out a hand to pull me off the ground. "Sorry, Draco, its just, you looked like you were about to faint and I ... I.. I didn't know what to do and slapping you would have given you more pain than you already were in and I... I..."

"Hermione!" Good grief! That girl could ramble for hours. I noticed that she finally saw what she was acting like and got even more embarrassed. I didn't know that me day dreaming could turn out to have consequences like this but I could tell it scared her. "I'm sorry but I was just thinking. Thank you for not slapping me."

I said, smirking, "Now, I think we should get on that report, don't you?" She looked at me with a look of confusion. Those words even had me confused. I, Draco Malfoy, actually wanted to get my school work done. What did she do to me? I was lost, lost in something I could finally take in. Love. I was sure of it.

Bloody hell, for all I care I could've paid someone to do it for me but this time it had to be sincere. I had messed up many times and Snape said this was the final straw. If I were to screw up one more time he would remove me from the Head Boy position and be forced to work my way up again, starting from the very bottom. I wasn't going to let this little fall mess with my head or dignity. But it was too late.

"Draco," I heard Hermione call my name and I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling but with a look of concern.

"Yes?" I said trying not to sound like I was as mad as I was.

"Umm… before, when you looked like you were going to faint, you said you were thinking. I ...I want to know what you were umm... you know, thinking about."

I suddenly felt as if I had been picked up by a cloud because my butterflies in my stomach had lifted me off the ground -soaring. Just the sound of her voice made me want to sing.

MERLIN! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Me... with Granger... the mudblood who I despised all because of Potter. I became jealous when she turned out to be on his side instead of mine. How dare her…. But I couldn't help it. My anger turned into lust. I didn't think I needed to be with her I knew I should be with her... No, I didn't want to be with her, I needed to be with her.

She was so beautiful and finally I gave her the answer that I knew she wanted to. I turned to her and looked her straight in her beautiful brown, hazel eyes that had pure passion in them. I couldn't help it. I snapped. I was overcome with a feeling I didn't even know existed. I took her in my arms feeling her every curve of her body next to mine, her arms around me. I pulled her to arms length away, looked her in the eyes again and smiled. I said very quietly, but brightly and colorfully. My voice was shaky but I didn't care because all I wanted to do was tell her.

"This."

And I kissed her.

She finally made me feel... wanted.


End file.
